We'll Be Like Scully and Mulder
by Animus et Anima
Summary: Okay, so this is based off of one line in the pilot episode. But it's season one Booth pointing out to himself how inaccurate the comparison that he and Brennan are like Mulder and Scully. One-shot with subtle references to season 6 B&B.


**Hi, everybody! I know it's been forever since I posted anything, but I just had this idea for a one-shot. I've been watching a lot of X-Files recently (because I wanted to know more about the pair Booth mention in the pilot episode). And then after the 100th episode of Bones aired last year, I started to think about the Scully and Mulder comment made and wondering what exactly Booth meant by it. And I finally decided to write it down.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I know it's short, but it was a lot of fun to write. Oh yeah, and none of these characters are mine. HH and KR own Bones; CC owns X-Files.**

* * *

><p><em>September 13, 2005<em>

"We'll be like Scully and Mulder."

Booth shook his head thinking back to his comment from earlier that day. It only taken moments for him to realize what he was implying, but thankfully, Bones didn't have a clue about who the duo was. Probably one of the most famous television pairs, and she didn't them. Which is good, otherwise she might have kicked his ass right then and there. They hadn't exactly ended on the best of terms when they last met, so telling her they were like Scully and Mulder was about the most idiotic move he could have made- if she had understood.

_Come on though_, he thought to himself. _I just meant a man and woman working for the FBI to solve cases. One is working with bodies (or in Bones' case lack thereof) and depends on science; the other is better at read people and trusts his gut more. It has nothing to do with the sexual tension. Nothing at all! And just because Bones and I might have almost had a thing last year doesn't mean we're going to have a relationship. Bones hates me so much right now that won't ever happen. Plus, I can't really see our relationship going far enough that Bones would ever ask me to donate sperm for a kid. Or have a kid together whatsoever! I mean, that goes waaaay outside the lines of partners. And that wouldn't ever happen in real life. I mean it was a stretch to have Scully announce at the end of a season that she was pregnant. Plus, Bones doesn't even want kids. She's too busy with those dead bodies they collect at the lab and doing whatever it was she did in her free time._

_And then there was that whole Mulder having a brain tumor before he was taken or something right before Scully got pregnant. In what reality do people find out they have a brain tumors around the time their partner asks for their sperm? Really? _

_Plus, who has relationships that serious with someone they work with as a partner? (Why did I agree to let her be involved in every part of the case, again? Focus, man!) I mean Mulder had dated his partner before Scully. That'd be like me being past partners and dating… okay, I don't know who Bones hates besides me. But I would never date someone I worked side-by-side with on a regular basis, not even an anthropologist, artist, coroner, or whatever other type of squint there is! It's against FBI protocol for Christ's sake. I mean the only person I've ever dated that I worked with was Cam, and we were friends first… Kinda like Mulder and that girl before Scully. What was her name? Wait, who cares? As long as Bones doesn't know who Scully and Mulder are, I'm fine. No harm, no foul. Fowley, Diana Fowley! But Bones and I are nothing like them! Nothing at all. Well, besides the whole jobs thing. And then there was their boss who was divorced. But there's no one who works at the lab who divorced or even separated from a spouse, right?_

_I mean, Mulder was the one who had lost a sibling when he was a kid. That never happened to me. A difference between us… Though, Bones did have missing parents and a brother who went MIA. And wasn't Scully Catholic like I am? And we do have the three squints working with us, like Scully and Mulder had the Lone Gunman. But Angela's hotter than the X-Files' Lone Gunman, and none of us are conspiracy nuts which is what that show was based around! Well, except for Hodgins but I'm not counting him right now. _

_Wait, what am I doing? I'm not supposed to be looking for similarities. I look for too many similarities I'm going to get myself in more trouble with Bones. Or worse with Tessa. _

_Ha, just another reason why Bones and I aren't like Mulder and Scully! They neither one of them was dating anyone when they started their partnership. Though didn't I read somewhere that Scully has an ex-boyfriend they wrote out of the pilot? But Tess and I, we're doing fine. And it's not like Bones just got out of a serious relationship recently or anything. Good, now I'm starting to find differences again._

Booth felt himself relax a little. He had enough differences to calm his mind and to point out in case Bones ever figured out who Mulder and Scully were and questioned him about it. (Though he wasn't sure if that day would ever come.)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what does everybody think? <strong>


End file.
